It Comes With Excepting
by FireManiac95
Summary: A mutant girl is rescued by the X-Men after being shot at. She's had trouble excepting her new powers, but slowly makes her way to the light by making friends and living life to it's fullest


Description: A mutant girl was rescued by the X-Men after being shot at. She's had trouble excepting her new powers, but slowly makes her way to the light by making friends and living life to it's fullest.  
  
I own Ember and other OC's that with come along (hopefully in the next chapter).  
  
This Chapter is kinda short, but what the hell. Enjoy.  
_____________________  
  
"Time for school honey, you have to wake up." She shook me gently. I opened my eyes. She screamed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
My eyes shot open. I didn't see my red ceiling, I didn't see my dream catcher, and I didn't see my mom. Instead I saw the peeling white ceiling and flickering overhead light in my run down motel room. I sighed. My life, my family, gone in one second. I was alone. All I had left was the recurring dream of that day. I got out of bed, no use wasting my life. I laughed to my self. There was no way my life could get more wasted. I quickly changed out of my old pajamas into my black leather pants and fitted red tank. I stared into to mirror hanging crooked on the wall.  
  
"Look at me know mom!" I shouted. "Look whats happened to your baby girl." This time barely a whisper. I looked into what had caused me so much pain. I looked into my eyes. Solid, blood red eyes stared back at me. 'These aren't my eyes!' I had yelled when I first saw them. 'My eyes are blue!' I had collapsed on the floor of my room. My mom was already out my bedroom door, slamming and locking it behind her.  
  
I fell to the ground on this nasty motel carpet. I curled up in a ball, just as I had that day. But this time I left my eyes open. I had never done this before. I had always squeezed them shut as tight as I could, wishing that my blue eyes would return. But not today. I gave up trying in that second. I gave into what I was. A mutant. I calmly got off the floor. No tears had come to my eyes as they always had.  
  
"Guess it comes with excepting." I said. I pulled on my combat boots, sticking a knife in each, just the handle peaking over the top. I grabbed my duffel, and sunglasses, placing them over my eyes. I took a deep breath and took a step out the door. Bang. Dust showed upwards at my leg. Another deafening bang. This time it hit my shoulder. I felt nothing, but saw the blood run down my arm. The shooting stopped. They just stood there, wondering what I would do. I collapsed. Then I blacked out.  
  
_____________________  
  
"She'll be ok, she just needs rest now." The voice was faint above my head. I kept my eyes closed, knowing what happened last time I opened them when I awoke in front of someone.  
  
"So she is possessive for the X gene? Just as the Professor said?"  
  
"Yes, now be quite, let her sleep." I heard footsteps leaving the room, and another heavier pair walking around the room, stopping every now and then. I decided it would have to happen sooner or later, so I opened my eyes and sat up, reaching towards my boots for my knives. Before I could grab them I saw a large furred blue man, back towards me. I stopped reaching for the knives. Was it a possibility that this man was like me, a freak?  
  
"Not a freak, a mutant." The voice was calm and steady. The man turned around to face the door. I did the same. There was a man in a wheelchair looking very regal, no, proud. The blue man turned from this new arrival towards me. He started walking towards me.  
  
"I'm Hank McCoy, this is Professor Charles Xavier." He held out a big, paw- like hand. I hesitated, then placed my own pale hand into his. I pulled back after a second or two. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"First, were am I?"  
  
"Sorry," this came from the Professor as he wheeled closer, "You are at my school for Gifted Youngsters. It is filled with many kids and a few adults who are mutants like you, Hank, and myself, some more obvious then others." At this he looked at Hank, who was busying himself with test tubes of all sorts. He turned his friendly gaze back to me, "I nearly forgot, what is your name?" I hesitated at this, then made up my mind.  
  
"Ember." 


End file.
